


I need you (like I need a hole in my head)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, James makes Qrow put on a uniform, birb man hates every moment of it, does this count at ironqrow?, he'd probably rather wear the skirt again, i wrote this because a post on tumblr made me laugh at a joke from v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: If Qrow is going to go undercover inside the Atlas military, then he'll need the right 'attire'





	I need you (like I need a hole in my head)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @xhikarixyamix & @hathwaythere for this nonsense.

It took every ounce of hard military trained self control inside of James Ironwood not to laugh when Qrow returned to his office decked out entirely in Atlisian white.

The military uniform from the hat to the boots, Qrow looked every bit the soldier he so despised. 

"Well? Watta'ya think? Do I make a handsome private or what?" He asked, giving a twirl to show of the uniform in all its glory.

"You clean up nicely, maybe I'll take a picture. I'm sure Tai would pay good money to see this." James replied, the ghost of a smile crossing his face. 

The death glare he received almost made him reconsider his comment, almost. 

"Before I forget, can I borrow your gun?"

"What for?"

"I wanna shoot myself in the head. Or would you rather have me shot yourself" Qrow said, confusing the general for a moment; before he was reminded of the conversation they'd had in Ozpin's office what felt like a decade ago.

James just rolled his eyes and gave a light chuckle, "come on, we have a job to do. I'm sure you'll give one of my men cause to try and shoot you before your first day undercover is up." 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to draw Qrow in the Atlas Military Uniform, I would be eternally grateful!


End file.
